


The One Where Roy Gets Sick

by BrenH



Series: make fatima forgive me jayroy meme [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenH/pseuds/BrenH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy gets sick so Jason takes care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Roy Gets Sick

“Jaybird I’m _dying_.”

Jason rolls his eyes at the whining coming from the living room. “You are not. You don’t even have that high a fever.”

“But I’m _dying._ ”

Jason pokes his head out of the small kitchen in their shared apartment. From over the top of the couch he can see the mess of blankets and what _may_ be the stupid bun Roy had managed to get his hair into sticking out of it. “Well I’m already making food, what more do you want? Want me to kiss it better?”

There was the rustling of blankets a few muffled curse words before Roy’s head popped up, his chin resting on the back of the couch. “Yes please,” he said pursing his lips.

“Tough luck, Harper. I have to keep the water clean or the caldo de pollo will be gross.” Jason went back to the stove, but could imagine the face that accompanied the loud sigh that followed. “Besides, you’re _dying_ remember? If you’re that sick, these lips aren’t coming near you.”

“But _Jay_.”

Jason smiled as he filled a cup with tea for Roy to drink the meantime, double checking the pot of boiling chicken to make sure it was still clean before heading back to Roy. “I don’t make the rules, Roytoy. Drink this. It’s gordolobo.”

“It’s _what_?” Roy stares confusedly at the mug that’s handed to him. Jason chuckles and kisses him lightly on the forehead before making a beeline back towards the kitchen. “Oh god it tastes like _ass._ ”

“I know Roy. I know.”

After that the two stop talking, Jason cooking while Roy stays camped out on the couch. Every time Jason goes to check up on him, Roy just glares, but dutifully drinks the rest of the tea.

Once Jason is done, he takes the two bowls out into the living room and plops down on the couch, handing Roy one of them. “You’re sitting on my leg,” he mumbles.

“Well it’s your fault for not moving.”Jason says rolling his eyes at the pouting man across from him. “Eat.”

Roy glares but moves his attention to the food. “It’s chicken soup.”

Jason shrugs. “Pretty much, yeah.”

“Why didn’t you just open a can of Campbell’s or some shit?”

“This is way better? Man just eat it, it’ll help you feel better I promise.”

“I don’t doubt it, but why’d you go to so much effort?” Roy still isn’t touching the soup and Jason’s not sure if he should be offended at this point.

He just sighs and give him a small grin. “Because you’re _dying_. Now eat the fucking soup.”

They eat in silence for a while, Roy throwing Jason the remote so he can channel surf while they eat. At some point once they’re both finished, Roy pulls Jason down in front of him on the couch to cuddle. Normally Jason would fight about being made the little spoon, despite loving it, but Roy’s sick so he won’t fight. Today.

“It really was better, Jay. Thanks.”

Jason hums in response. “Feeling better yet?”

“Yeah, ‘m not dying anymore, I don’t think. But you could still do _one_ more thing for me.”

Jason groans but shifts around until he’s facing Roy. “And what’s that?”

“You never kissed me better.” Roy grins at him, wrapping his arms around Jason so he can’t turn around again.

Jason sighs dramatically, but leans in to kiss Roy anyway. When they pull apart, Roy is grinning again and Jason glares half heartedly. “If you get me sick I will kick your ass, Harper.”


End file.
